Enchantment (Alpha)
|rōmaji=Enchantmento |type= Magic Skill Fighting Style Ancient Spell "Reality Warping" (Let's just face it. In nature, this is what it basically boils down to, ignoring the opinions of those douchey-naysayers) |parent ability= Magic Magical Aura High-Level Energy Control Ley Lines (To a certain extent) |parent item= N/A |user= Irene Belserion Kamael Uterich Spriggan Certain Members of the Spriggan Twelve Slayers in General Various Notable Magicians }} Enchantment ( , Enchantmento; lit. "Elaborate Magical Power Infusion System") is a fighting style and an Ancient Spell that's considered to be the most basic, yet the near-pinnacle of all forms of spellcasting — acting as the the foundation of all known magical skills seen thus far. It's one of the original methods used by mankind to harness the mysterious power dubbed Magic bestowed unto them by an unknown force to better survive the harsh world they were placed in. It's said that every magician knows the art of enchantment to a certain extent, being a basic practice for harnessing one's magical talents. Such, that the use of enchantment is proof of one's compatibility with utilizing magic overall. While lost to the streams of time as the concept of magic evolved with the offshoots of unique variants, there are certain magicians that practice the art — serving as the gateway to reaching the ultimate humanoid power; they're typically dubbed as "Enchanters" ( , Enchantā; lit. "Graded Magic Infusion Warrior"), their skill in the arcane crafts being peerless amongst their brethren, as they are capable of harnessing the essence of all magic to various extents — calling forth events and achieving endeavors that many would equate to the works of divine forces. Though commonly used throughout , it's commonly employed in the Alveraz Empire — acting as the primary method of spellcasting, thus utilized by nearly all mages on the western continent. It's most famous and powerful user, Irene Belserion, is labelled as the current "Magnelion Aetherius" ( , Maguneruion Ēteriasu; lit. "Influential Occult Ruler of the Ever-Changing Magical Plane") — the ultimate user of the art, being able to enchant all of creation on a mere whim, something accomplished after one reaches the aforementioned magic pinnacle. This basically allowed her to challenge beings of extreme power and undoubtedly make her one of the most powerful mages of all time. Overview History Various Degrees of Enchantment Enchantment Types Supplementary Capabilities List of Known Derivatives Trivia *This take on the art of Enchantment differs from the one in canon due to an argument some users had about it on the mother site. In addition, it's somewhat similar to the interpretations to the ones created by Per and Ash respectively, albeit simplified as much as possible for the sake of the reader. Not to say he isn't impressed, but just needs to see how he looks at it and what main points are emphasized. :*It should be noted that the influence of the Devil Fruits, specifically those belonging to the Paramecia-class, are titular in this interpretation, as they come close to what the author imagines the powers of Enchantment to be like, especially when done on a greater scale. *Something not initially intended, this is going to be one of the main fighting styles seen in the Heroic Chronicles storyline the author is currently organizing, thus there will many users of this fighting style, mainly those who utilize the ancient ways (i.e. grimoires and wands) or are considered Slayers due to the complex nature and origins of their magic. This is due to the author's desire to expand his version of the FTverse, implementing various concepts from other fantasy-based stories he's either read, played, and/or know about over the past few years. *Despite the article profile pic depicting Morgana LeFay Pendragon, the author confirms that she's not a user of this fighting style despite her vast amounts of knowledge pertaining to it. This is due to her possession of a "different magic", which is then succeeded by her obtaining the Summo Lex Magia. Category:Heroic Chronicles Exclusive Content Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Skill Category:Fighting Style Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Important Terms Category:Terminology Category:Concept